ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Arthur's It's Only Rock 'n' Roll Tour
Arthur's It's Only Rock 'n' Roll Tour is a tour that lasted from October 1, 2002 to June 30, 2003 and again from October 5, 2004 to August 1, 2005 for ''Arthur, It's Only Rock 'n' Roll 2 ''and the other specials in the Arthur It's Only Rock 'n' Roll franchise as well. Featuring Arthur Read and his friends and family from Elwood City. The Backstreet Boys would be a supporting act. "Nothing But The Music" won a Grammy award in 2003 while "The Other Night" was only nominated for a Grammy award in 2005. 2002-2003 Setlist # Believe in Yourself # That's Elwood City # Library Card # Jekyll Hyde # Manager Of Your Dreams (sung by Muffy) # Leftover Goulash (sung by the Read family) # Jacob Katzenellenbogan # Silent Night (sung by Fern) # The Long Lost Green-Tailed Grebe (sung by Fern) # Row Row Row Your Boat (sung by Fern) # We Stink (sung by George) # Baxter Day (sung by Buster) # Dr. Ector (sung by Buster) # Homework # I Want It That Way (sung by The Backstreet Boys) # Nothing But The Music (ft. The Backstreet Boys) 2004-2005 Setlist # Believe in Yourself # All Over The Globe # Library Card # Manager Of Your Dreams (sung by Muffy) # Leftover Goulash (sung by the Read family) # Row Row Row Your Boat (sung by Fern) # The Other Night (sung by Fern) # Our Name Is U Stink # We Stink (sung by Arthur and Buster) # Homework # I Want It That Way (by The Backstreet Boys) # Nothing But The Music (ft. The Backstreet Boys) Tour dates Arthur It's Only Rock 'n' Roll 2002 * Orlando, Florida - October 1, 2002 * Fort Worth, Texas - October 3, 2002 * Vancouver, Canada - October 5, 2002 * Los Angeles, California - October 10, 2002 * Montpeiler, Vermont - November 16, 2002 * Phoneix, Arizona - November 23, 2002 * Denver, Colorado - November 30, 2002 * Green Bay, Wisconsin - December 7, 2002 * Syracuse, New York - December 19, 2002 * Miami, Florida - December 27, 2002 2003 * Belleville, Illinois - January 5, 2003 * Buffalo, New York - January 18, 2003 * Raleigh, North Carolina - January 24, 2003 * New York City, New York - January 29, 2003 * Detroit, Michigan - February 2, 2003 * New Orleans, Louisiana - February 8, 2003 * Albuquerque, New Mexico - February 14, 2003 * Memphis, Tennessee - February 22, 2003 * Grammy Awards 2003 - February 23, 2003 * Harrisburg, Pennsylvania - April 6, 2003 * Erie, Pennsylvania - June 17, 2003 * Lexington, Kentucky - June 30, 2003 Arthur It's Only Rock 'n' Roll 2 2004 * Chicago, Illinois - October 5, 2004 * Atlanta, Georgia - October 8, 2004 * Dallas, Texas - October 12, 2004 * Seattle, Washington - October 23, 2004 * San Francisco, California - October 30, 2004 * Jacksonville, Florida - November 3, 2004 * Toronto, Canada - November 7, 2004 * Time Square in New York City, New York - December 31, 2004 2005 * Boston, Massachusetts - January 6, 2005 * Hershey, Pennsylvania - January 11, 2005 * Fort Collins, Colorado - January 27, 2005 * Frankfurt, Kentucky - February 4, 2005 * Grammy Awards 2005 - February 13, 2005 * Detroit, Michigan - February 17, 2005 * Baton Rouge, Louisiana - February 25, 2005 * Scottsdale, Arizona - May 6, 2005 * Houston, Texas - May 13, 2005 * West Palm Beach, Florida - May 31, 2005 * Columbus, Ohio - July 25, 2005 * Indianapolis, Indiana - July 28, 2005 * Rochester, New York - August 1, 2005 Arthur It's Only Rock 'n' Roll 3 2007 2008 2009 Arthur It's Only Rock 'n' Roll 4 2010 2011 2012 2013 Arthur It's Only Rock 'n' Roll 5 2014 2015 2016 Arthur It's Only Rock 'n' Roll 6 2017 2018 2019 Types of Tickets * Infant Ticket - children aged 0 to 6 years old (Free) * Child Ticket - children aged 7 to 15 years old (Free) * Adult Ticket - anyone aged 16 and up (10 dollars) Category:Arthur